Primera Mala Impresión One-shot
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: El ambiente estaba extraño, pero Fudou prefiere pasear por los pasillos. FudoKaze.


Bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique aquí, incluso desde que comenté alguna historia. Pero con lo que pasó sobre Inazuma Eleven Ares y ver a Kazemaru en el Instituto imperial con Fudou, ¿Me culpan? Mi OTP tiene posibilidades, joder. a quien debo dejarle el sacrificio de una virgen para que me den momentos entre ellos. *-*

Espero les guste y si la serie me da momentos, yo podré traer más de estos

" **Primera mala impresión** **"**

 _Akio Fudou x Ichirouta Kazemaru | FudoKaze | (c) Inazuma Eleven Ares._

Las dudas fueron clavadas en los rostros de todos los integrantes del Instituto imperial, el anuncio de este día sobre el nuevo entrenador fue como mínimo alarmante. ¿Era esto una broma? Acaso, ¿El director del instituto se había vuelto loco?

Sakuma estaba hecho una furia, salió gritando y refunfuñando de la sala de reuniones en cuanto acabó el aviso, Genda trató en vano de que se calmara, pues ese comportamiento solo alimentaba el mal presagio que se saboreaba en el aire.

Muchos se marcharon de la sala directo a sus dormitorios, otros pensaron seriamente en irse del club de fútbol dado la horrible fama que tiene el, ahora llamado, Entrenador Kageyama. Fudou, después de su propia mala presentación hacia lo que serían sus _compañeros_ en el campo de juego, paseaba por los pasillos del enorme club de fútbol del Instituto Imperial.

Sabé qué debe familiarizarse con al lugar, buscar donde están los baños y dónde está la oficina del entrenador, sin mencionar su propia habitación, seguro que este club de niños ricos le da habitaciones individuales a cada uno de sus nenes.

Por los mismos pasillos vacíos, vio a lo que reconoció como el chico que estaba al lado de Kageyama, con esa expresión de enfado, mostrando seriedad pero que no era muy creíble por el innecesariamente largo cabello amarrado en esa coleta alta.

– Ah, tú eres el vocero del entrenador ¿no? – Bromeo levantando la mano.

El chico levantó su vista de los papeles que antes leía, repasó con una mirada rápida de arriba a abajo al castaño que estaba parado frente a él. Afirmó gran parte de su peso sobre su cadera derecha colocando además su mano sobre su cintura.

– ¿Quieres algo? – No se escuchaba muy amable, y su voz fue extrañamente masculina para el oído de Fudou.

– Saludar a un compañero de cancha, ¿Es eso un crimen? – Levantó los hombros fingiendo inocencia.

– Akio Fudou, centrocampista. – Recitó si revisar los papeles de antes, donde asumió Fudou que tenía datos sobre los jugadores.

– Me honra que me conozca señor asistente del entrenador – Hizo una reverencia en forma de burla, asegurándose de no perder el contacto visual y de mostrar una sonrisa burlona al chico.

– Para ti soy Kazemaru – Le apuntó con las hojas que traía en su mano, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

– No se moleste– Levantó las manos demostrando inocencia y se aseguró de pronunciar su nombre despacio. – Kazemaru.

– Hoy no hay entrenamiento por ordenes del entrenador Kageyama, – Dio un paso hacia adelante y colocó su dedo indice en el pecho del chico, asegurándose de sonar autoritario – Así que deberías volver a tus clases, Akio fudou.

Se alejó del muchacho sin esperar respuesta alguna de su orden. Pudo escuchar la risa de burla del castaño pero la ignoró por completo, por ahora debía ir a completar la tarea que le encomendó el entrenador Kageyama, no perdería el tiempo con ese chico de apariencia problemática.

– ¡También es un gusto conocerte!

Escuchó su grito de despedida. Pero Kazemaru no volteó la mirada, continuó caminando por el pasillo decidido a alejarse de él por ahora, hasta que leyó uno de los comentarios del que recolectó la información, seguramente algo dicho por un jugador que se enfrentó a Fudou antes.

– Dicen que ni siquiera un demonio jugaría de manera tan violenta. – Lo miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su mirada verde se enfocó a duras penas en su rostro, le devolvió la sonrisa y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Agachó el mentón unos segundos solo para asentir ante la descripción de la que estaba tan orgulloso, sabía que sus antiguos oponentes pasaban esa oración entre ellos, así que había ganado su mala fama en la cancha.

Fama de la cual estaba muy orgulloso, si se lo preguntaban.

Kazemaru optó por dejar las presentaciones hasta ahí y marcharse finalmente del pasillo, por qué a pesar de la mala primera impresión que daba Fudou Akio frente al club, los datos que tiene sobre sus jugadas y su habilidad en la cancha eran para tenerlo en la mira para que el Club de Fútbol del Instituto Imperial continuara en la sima con sus vitorias.

Ademas de que con esta breve charla surgió un pequeño interés en la fuerza de sus jugadas y tal vez un poco en su retorcida pero atrayente personalidad.


End file.
